<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitte me by LadyDragonsbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870124">Bitte me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane'>LadyDragonsbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, heat in Kaer Morhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier woke up feeling strange.<br/>The cold air came in through the window even with the heavy curtains that Jaskier had insisted they install; Geralt must have been training for hours, the bed already cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitte me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>I should warn you that English is not my first language.<br/>That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.</p><p>Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.</p><p>Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo</p><p>Prompt: A/B/O</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier woke up feeling strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold air came in through the window even with the heavy curtains that Jaskier had insisted in installing; Geralt must have been training for hours, the bed already cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stretched, feeling a small twinge in his stomach; it was probably hunger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was porridge waiting for him in a pot, Vesemir was not in sight so he would still be supervising the training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier didn't know what was wrong, he was feeling restless, pacing around and picking up random things, a blanket that stood by the fireplace in the living room, a bowl of dried fruit, some water bottles and some soft blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>__________________ ## __________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn't concentrate properly, there was a different aroma in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like something he felt on the road sometimes, something like a fire after a rainy day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Geralt, you will fall - Vesemir said seconds before it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fuck! - Geralt shouted as Eskel and Lambert knocked him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— That's enough for today, boys - Vesemir declared looking tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the kitchen the smell was concentrated there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier is starting a heat  - Vesemir declared taking a deep breath — And it looks like he's been at it for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Did you bring a hot Omega in the winter ? - Lambert asked, almost laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— He takes suppressors - Geralt answered without understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Does he really take it? Some Omegas say this to ward off Alphas they don't want - Eskel reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And you didn't even notice the smell - Lambert said even more amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shut up Lambert - Vesemir ordered before looking firmly at Geralt — Go, Jaskier needs you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Geralt opened the bedroom door the smell hit him hard; it wasn't just a fire after a rainy day, it was delicious, almost like he could take a bite, and at the same time as cozy as an old blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier? - Geralt called, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A head appears amidst the mountain of blankets on Geralt's bed; Jaskier seemed to have placed all of Geralt's clothes next to the softest blankets in his nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Geralt - Jaskier groaned — Geralt I need you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier, didn't you take your suppressors? - Geralt asked gently, without moving any closer to the nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Suppressor? I don't know - Jaskier answered looking lost — Geralt please - Jaskier asked moaning again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt knew Jaskier well, but they had not yet taken their relationship to another level; Jaskier had already said that he wanted their first time together to be during one of his heats, but they had not discussed it after that, Jaskier had also made it clear that he wanted a mating bite, it seemed that the time had come then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you sure you want this Jaskier? - Geralt tried to confirm — I can just help you get through this if you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I want your Alpha knot - Jaskier said in a firm tone — Give me your Alpha clothes and get in here! - Jaskier demanded, sitting down on the nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt could feel it now, Jaskier must have been leaking for some time, the smell of his stain spreading through the room as he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt took off his clothes, barely having approached the bed when Jaskier snatched them from his hands and arranged them in the nest, mixing their smells even more and making Jaskier moan with contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Can I enter in your Omega's nest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes Alpha!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier practically launched himself at him as soon as Geralt was inside the nest, throwing himself into his lap as he kissed him desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt let his hands slip down his back until they settled on Jaskier's hips, holding him in place, Jaskier's scent had already made him completely hard, and Omega's cock was rubbing against him deliciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Calm down - Geralt ordered, pulling Jaskier's face with one hand — We have time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier whimpered, letting his Alpha kiss him and drag his face down his neck, marking him with Geralt's scent effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier wanted to sink into Geralt's scent, it always made him feel loved and safe, and that was all he needed at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt licked the scent glands on Jaskier's neck, one of his fingers sliding up his ass, Geralt's hand quickly getting covered with stain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Are you ready? - Geralt asked before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the fluids in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Yes Alpha, please! I need your Geralt knot!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an erroneous belief that the Omegas were completely out of their minds in their heats, they were completely taken over by their instincts of course, but they still knew what they were doing, Jaskier had declared Geralt to be their Alpha, being fully aware of what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt nibbled on Jaskier's nipples as he moved them around in the nest, leaving the Omega lying underneath; Geralt wanted to see him overcome with pleasure for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Witcher's thick fingers enter Jaskier one at a time, searching until a cry of pleasure leaves Omega's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Alpha! Please Alpha, get inside of me! - </span>
  <span>He demands as Geralt opens Jaskier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soon - Geralt promises</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier squirms as Geralt covers his sweaty skin in kisses, practically drinking the Omega pheromones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Geralt lines up, Jaskier pushes against him, taking Geralt completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Omega! - Geralt growls, biting Jaskier's shoulder in reflex</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt feels his hips slam into Jaskier's ass as the Omega seems to want to hold him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt lets himself get lost in the sensation, Jaskier's legs locked on his hips trying to get Geralt to come even closer, and his dick, larger than average for an Omega; rubs against Geralt's muscular belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groans as if he is falling apart with each thrust, his hands lost between pulling Geralt's long hair and grabbing his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier, my knot - Geralt warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They've been at it for a long time, Jaskier is already covered in his own seed, his first orgasm having left Geralt marveling at how Omega's body shuddered against him, trying to pull him in even more, Jaskier's lips calling out to Geralt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Give me Alpha, I need your knot, please! - Jaskier begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt turns them over, not wanting to crush Jaskier while they are waiting for his knot to come down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looks even better on top of him, his thighs quivering on Geralt's hips, his hands resting on his shoulders as Geralt sits them against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier starts moving again, Geralt's hands firm on his waist helping him bounce up and down on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier feels the inside pressure increased , Geralt's cock growing even larger, the knot swelling against his hole, getting harder and harder to get out with each thrust; until there is nowhere left to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt holds him tight against himself as his knot inflates completely, Jaskier's body spasming against his in another orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bite me Alpha! - Jaskier demands, showing him his neck - Bite, Geralt! - He demands, pulling Geralt by the neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Geralt lets himself go, his teeth breaking through the skin of the scent gland, Jaskier's taste flooding him inside as he comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier squeezes him against himself, groaning as he feels the knot moving inside him; Jaskier enjoys at least two more times on Geralt's knot; and the Witcher seems to keep coming inside him, Jaskier feels his belly swelling under his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier - Geralt calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s tongue is licking the mark, trying to get more of the taste while Omega whimpers at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That's good - Jaskier says in a hoarse voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier - Geralt repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt hugs Omega's body against himself, massaging his thigh before placing them behind his back for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— That was delicious - Jaskier says sliding his nose down the Alpha's neck, inhaling the smell of satisfaction coming from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— My Omega - Geralt says with a little bit of possessiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Geralt's knot deflates they start all over again, Jaskier's heat producing a pre-routine in Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They barely stop to drink the water Geralt has pulled near the nest, their senses only geared to satisfy their instincts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the world makes sense again Geralt feels worn out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is sprawled over him, both covered in bodily fluids, the room stinks of sex and heat, maybe Geralt will have to burn the mattress later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jaskier - Geralt calls, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alfa - Jaskier groans in his sleep before opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay? - Geralt asks worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes -Jaskier agrees, bringing his hand to his sore neck — You marked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry - Geralt apologizes immediately - When we talked you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know that my dear - Jaskier confirms, smiling at him - I just wanted to say it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt can't help but smile at him; he now had an Omega to look after, they were officially bonded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— As much as I love being covered in your scent - Jaskier begins, grimacing as he smells himself — We really need a bath!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiles at him again, he agreed of course, but he wanted to stay there a little longer, swimming in the happy pheromones that Jaskier was exhaling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Then let's get some more sleep - Geralt asked, pulling him into his arms before kissing his Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes my Alpha - Jaskier whispers against his lips</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>